A method for manufacturing a ceramic substrate with a plurality of bumps is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,525,402. However, the conductive bumps formed in the process of this patent do not have the physical properties needed for use with many of today's semiconductor devices which often operate in high-temperature environments.
It is an object of this invention to provide a bumped substrate assembly with improved physical properties.